wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ric Flair
Richard Morgan Fleihr (Memphis, 25 de fevereiro de 1949), é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano mais conhecido pelo seu ring name The Nature Boy Ric Flair ou só Ric Flair. Ao longo de sua carreira Flair lutou nas mais importantes promoções de wrestling dos Estados Unidos, como a National Wrestling Alliance, World Championship Wrestling e World Wrestling Entertainment. Em 2008, no WrestleMania XXIV, Ric Flair teve de se retirar da WWE, por ter perdido uma luta contra Shawn Michaels valendo a sua carreira. Na sua despedida final, ele dava seu último adeus aos fãs, quando Triple H apareceu e após um abraço, chamou alguns wrestlers lendários para subir ao ring junto a Flair, e depois chamou todos os lutadores da WWE, onde gritaram e saudaram constantemente o Nature Boy. Carreira *American Wrestling Association (1972-1973) *National Wrestling Alliance (1974-1986) *World Championship Wrestling (1986–1991) *World Wrestling Federation (1991-1993) *World Championship Wrestling (1993–2001) *World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001–2008) No wrestling *'Finishing e signature moves' **'Diving knee drop - Início de carreira **'Figure four leglock''' **Chop block usually as a setup for the figure four leglock **Elbow drop **Inverted atomic drop **Knife edge chop, usually com Flair shouting "Wooooooooo!" **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to back ***Double arm ***Stalling vertical **Running jumping knee drop **Shin breaker, usually as a setup for the figure four leglock **Small package rollup **Snapmare *'Signature illegal moves' **Thumb to the eye **Eye rake **Low blow **'Testicular claw' **Vários roll-ups usando as cordas com apoio. *'Nicknames' **(The) Nature Boy **Naitch (Short for "Nature Boy") **The Dirtiest Player in the Game **The Man **The Limousine Ridin', Jet Flying, Kiss Stealin', Wheelin' Dealin', Son of a Gun **Space Mountain **The Sixty-Minute Man *'Managers' **Debra **Sherri Martel **James J. Dillon **Hiro Matsuda **Woman **Bobby "The Brain" Heenan **Curt Hennig **Miss Elizabeth **Jimmy Hart *'Wrestlers managed' **David Flair **Triple H **Batista **Randy Orton **Big Show **Carlito **Stone Cold Steve Austin Títulos e prêmios *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling | Jim Crockett Promotions | World Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Rip Hawk (1), Greg Valentine (1) e Big John Studd (1) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Television Championship (1 vez) **NWA Television Championship (1 vez) **[[WWE United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (5 vezes) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (6 vezes) **[[WCW World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (3 vezes) - com Greg Valentine (2) e Blackjack Mulligan (1) **WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (8 vezes) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)4 **NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked '#2''' of the PWI 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003. ** Feud of the Year (1987) Four Horsemen vs. Super Powers & Road Warriors ** Feud of the Year (1988, 1990) vs. Lex Luger ** Feud of the Year (1989) vs. Terry Funk ** Match of the Year (1983) vs. Harley Race (10 de junho) ** Match of the Year (1984) vs. Kerry Von Erich no Parade of Champions 1 (6 de maio) ** Match of the Year (1986) vs. Dusty Rhodes no The Great American Bash em um steel cage match ** Match of the Year (1989) vs. Ricky Steamboat no WrestleWar ** Match of the Year (2008) vs. Shawn Michaels no WrestleMania XXIV ** Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1978, 1987) ** Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2008) ** Rookie of the Year (1975) ** Stanley Weston Award (2008) ** Wrestler of the Year (1981, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1989, 1992) *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2006 *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'St. Louis Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Class of 2007 *'World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF Championship (2 vezes) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Batista (2) e Roddy Piper (1) **Royal Rumble (1992) **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) **Triple Crown Championship (13º) **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2008) vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' ** 5 Star Match (1987) vs. Barry Windham (11 de abril, Crockett Cup Tournament) ** 5 Star Match (1989) vs. Ricky Steamboat (20 de fevereiro, Chi-Town Rumble) ** 5 Star Match (1989) vs. Ricky Steamboat (2 de abril, two out of three falls match, Clash of the Champions VI) ** 5 Star Match (1989) vs. Ricky Steamboat (7 de maio WrestleWar) ** 5 Star Match (1989) vs. Terry Funk (15 de novembro, "I Quit" match, Clash of the Champions IX) **5 Star Match (1991) com Larry Zbyszko, Barry Windham e Sid Vicious vs. Sting, Brian Pillman, Rick Steiner e Scott Steiner (24 de fevereiro, WarGames match, WrestleWar) ** Best Heel (1990) ** Best Interviews (1991, 1992, 1994) ** Best Pro Wrestling DVD (2008) Ric Flair - The Definitive Collection ** Feud of the Year (1989) vs. Terry Funk ** Match of the Year (1983) vs. Harley Race in a steel cage match no Starrcade ** Match of the Year (1986) vs. Barry Windham no Battle of the Belts II em 14 de fevereiro ** Match of the Year (1988) vs. Sting no Clash of the Champions I ** Match of the Year (1989) vs. Ricky Steamboat no WrestleWar ** Most Charismatic (1980, 1982–1984, 1993) ** Most Outstanding (1986, 1987, 1989) ** Readers' Favorite Wrestler (1984–1993, 1996) ** Worst Feud of the Year (1990) vs. The Junkyard Dog ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (1996) com Arn Anderson, Meng, The Barbarian, Lex Luger, Kevin Sullivan, Z-Gangsta e The Ultimate Solution vs. Hulk Hogan e Randy Savage, Uncensored, Towers of Doom match, 24 de março ** Wrestler of the Year (1982–1986, 1989, 1990, 1992) ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) 1Alguns campeonatos de Flair não são reconhecidos devido a reorganizações promovidas várias vezes pelas mais diversas promoções onde trabalhou ao longo de sua carreira. Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com *Perfil no OWW